The Uzumaki Empire
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto has been banished. In his wandering he starts a new nation, the Western Empire. Now, Konoha will have to deal with Naruto having the backing of a harem of beautiful women and the help of an empire of fearsome warriors and shinobi. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: here is the Naruto empire story I took down a while ago. I had to do some fixing and other tedious shit. I am officially excited for black Friday. Gonna go buy some pants. And waffles.**

-Chapter 1-

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the throne of his palace. His empire had done well over the years. Ever since he came over to the western continent, he had worked for a united land. For ten years he labored, always remembering his banishment from Konoha.

He had just gotten out of the hospital when he was summoned to the councils. Once there, Tsunade had told him he was banished and had 24 hours to get out. In his rage, Naruto crushed the necklace given to him by the senju bitch.

Once he had stabilized the land, Naruto had finally noticed the females vying for his attention. Knowing that as the emperor of the western whirlpool empire he needed to have strong legacies, he had taken each one on a separate date, and after 2 years, married them all. His wives included: Tia Harribel of the Arrancar Clan, Juri Han of the Spider clan, Fuu of Takigakure, Tayuya of the Oni clan, Tifa Lockhart of the Lockhart Clan, Sheeva of the Shokan Clan, Rukia Kuchki of the Kuchki Clan and finally Mileena Kahn, of the Kahn clan. They each wanted his child but only Tayuya and Harribel had had one yet. The rest were pregnant though.

He had been emperor for 10 years now and had two children, a daughter and son, Yachiru and Koda. Koda was a lot like Naruto was when he was a child, always pulling pranks. The girl had her mothers red hair and her fathers face and whisker marks. Stark was like his mother and was cool and calm, if only a bit lazy. He had spiky hair like his father and bright green eyes like his mother. They both were six, but they loved pranking the guards, who saw it as a form of training to stay on their toes.

His empire had become strong since its unification. Naruto's personal task force headed by one of his five closest bodyguards, Rudbon Chelute, enacted his will on the continent. His head bodyguard and commander of the Imperial Legion, Legate Lanius, protected him whenever he left the palace. The commander in charge of the city guard, Sir Walter Beck, trained and managed the city guard. Harribel's own brother, Grimmjow, was head of the black ops. And finally, the man in charge of protecting his own family, Barakka and his clan of Tarkatan warriors.

Naruto trusted each of these men with the lives of himself and his family. He had given the five of them the name of the 'Black Hand', the five most dangerous warriors in the entire empire.

As he sat there, thinking about his past and present, Naruto realized it was time to host the 'Mortal Kombat' tournament. Thinking about it for a moment, Naruto smirked an evil smirk. He had an idea to get back at Konoha. Oh yes.

"Rudbon, send letters to the five kage inviting them to the Mortal Kombat tournament. I have a plan."

-Konoha, a week later-

Konoha had not been doing well since Naruto was banished. All of their allies had abandoned them, and they were at war with sound. Then came the letter from the Empire of the West. It had invited them to their 'Mortal Kombat' tournament against all five villages and the empire's warriors.

Tsunade brought it before the councils and they had agreed to send the Rookies and their sensei's. So hee she was, on a boat (AN: Fuck yeah that was a goddamn reference) going to the Western Empire. When the it had emerged, Tsunade saw a way to get Konoha more money and power, so she sent a message about merging the two lands. She got the messenger back, but he looked like he had been put through the ringer. The return message had denied them, saying that the Empire had no need of allies at the moment. It went on to say that, Naruto Uzumaki had personally stated to the emperor that the leaf village was no good.

It had infuriated Tsunade, but their reasons were good. She was hoping that on this mission, her student Sakura, would seduce the emperor and get him to sign the empire over to the leaf.

She saw them coming up to the port, but frowned when she saw a group of men wearing human skull masks dressed in white standing behind a man with a bull mask on. As they docked, Tsunade walked up to the man.

"Hello, I am Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. We were invited here by your Emperor to participate in th Mortal Kombat tournament. Who might you be?"

The man inclined his head and spoke," My name is Rudbon Chelute. I am the leader of the Exequis, the personal force of the Emperor. I was sent here to explain the rules and lead you to the arena tower, where you will stay for the duration of your stay here. You will be escorted by a member of the Exequis at all times. If you start a fight outside of the tournament, we have orders to escort said person out of the country. The tournament will be in five days, and the Emperor is having his weekly people meeting today. As such, later today you will be speaking to the clan council."

Tsunade nodded dumbly," We can agree to that. Is it possible for us to speak to the Emperor soon? We would like to talk to him about a possible alliance."

"You may speak to him along with the other Kages in the meeting. He will not speak to one when another does not have the chance to speak for themselves. And keep the Uchiha on a leash. We do not take kindly to the one who hurt Lord Uzumaki."

Tsunade was shocked, but didn't show it, as she looked at Sasuke, who only nodded with s asmirk on his face." I think we can do that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. While you are here, you may want to know that, as the commander of the Exequis, I have been given the appropriate amount of freedom by the Emperor to deal with potential threats as I see fit. My men have orders to strike any of you down if you do not comply with our laws and rules.:

Jiraiya spoke up then," Do you have a map? We might need to know our way around."

Rudbon handed the Toad Sage a map when Sasuke asked," Is there a training field anywhere?"

Nodding, Rudbon ordered one of his men to show the Konoha Ten to a training field." They may use it if Barakka says it is ok."

"Now, I will show you two to the Arena Tower."

-With the Exequis member-

Sasuke was looking around the Empire, and had to admit that it looked pretty good. The woman had strong auras about them. His musings were cut short by Tenten asking the white clad man a few questions.

"So, what's your name?"

The man sighed," My name is Cloud Strife."

"What's it like living here? Is it always like this?" She was referring to the busy market they passed through.

"Yes. We are in part of the city called Market Town. Here is where you can get all the best shinobi equipment and other things such as food. And yes,it is always this busy. This place has some of the greatest deals on things. As for what it's like living here? It is amazing. We used to be in constant war, and now, thanks to the Emperor we live in a nice peace. It doesn't stop us from training and improving, though."

When they got to a training field, they saw a little girl, no older than six, going through katas. She had long red hair that went to her waist and an adorable face. What caught everyone from Konoha's eyes were the whisker marks on her cheeks. She had on a pleated skirt and a back shirt with the kanji for 'Luck' on it.

The girl stopped and looked around before a man with a mask and hood on (Barakka is wearing his Mortal Kombat 9 outfit) come out of the woods. The man had an intimidating feeling about him and spoke in a gruff voice," Yachiru, that's enough. We need to go back to your mother. She will be waiting for you to meet with her so that you two may have dinner with the rest of your family."

Cloud stepped forward," Barakka, may these competing Konoha shinobi use the training field? Captain said that if you would allow it, they can use them."

Barakka regarded the Konoha group as f inspecting cattle. After a few moments, he answered," No. They interrupted Yachiru's training. That in itself is inexcusable. The Emperor assigned me personally to guard her. They are all potential enemies."

Sasuke was livid. They couldn't use the fields because of some girl?" Why? She's just some girl. She'll probably never amount to anything, so you might as well teach her to lay on her back."

Suddenly there was a suffocating aura on the field as Barakka looked at Sasuke with absolute rage. Stalking up to the "last Uchih" the head of the Tarkatan clan grabbed Sasuke's throat." Pray that in the tournament, I am not your opponent. If I am, we will fight to the death! I am the head of the Tarkatan Clan. I am a member of the Emperors Black Hand! I am Barakka!"

Dropping the Uchiha, Barakka unleashed his arm blades and cut through several trees in one slice. Needless to say, the Konoha group was scared.

"Cloud, take them to the Tower and Keep them there till tomorrow. If I see them again, I WILL gut them like fish."

-Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the sensei's-

Tsunade sighed as she saw the Konoha Ten brought back to the tower. What had they done now? They had gotten settled into their rooms and had just gotten dinner when Shikimaru said something that surprised everyone.

"I think that Naruto is high up in the Empire. There was a little girl named Yachiru who looked like a little girl version of Naruto, except for the red hair. She had a bodyguard called Barakka who had an interesting bloodline that allowed him to grow blades from his arms."

"Is that even possible? Could he have a child?" Sakura asked. The thought of Naruto having a child made her shiver.

"Yes. It is possible. Tomorrow, we have to meet the clan councils of the Empire, so we can make an inquiry. Till then, just rest. In a few days, you will be fighting for Konoha's very future."

-The nxt day, Clan chamber-

Unlike the council of Konoha, the civilians had their own council that handled civilian matters only. The military was controlled by the clans and generals, then ultimately, the Emperor.

Tsunade notice the other kages were already there, waiting at the doors for the meeting. She had brought along Jiriaya to act as an advisor. She waited making small talk with the Raikage when a man in red clothin with blonde hair and a ridiculous mustache with a sword walked up to them.

"Good day, I am Sir Walter. You will need to find your respective seat in the chamber so that the council may address you. Show respect at all times and do not give the Exequis a reason to attack." With his piece said, Walter led them into the large room.

It was a semi-circle with five chairs for each kage to sit at and their advisors/bodyguards had to stand behind them.

When all five were seated, the head of the Kuchki, a man named Byakuya, addressed them.

"Welcome to the Empire. We have brought you five here so that the Emperor may speak to you and answer questions. But it appears that on is missing. Where is the Otokage?"

Tsunade panicked. Orochimaru is here!?

The doors opened with Rudbon walking in with the Snake Sannin in tow." I am sorry, noble councilmember's. He has only just arrived. His ship had been sabotaged on the way here."

Orochimaru sat at his designated spot and silently applauded about his Rudbon. Now contrary to popular belief, Orochimaru did have a daughter. Her name was Tayuya. When she contacted him from the Empire, he had gone over to see what it was like. He had been impressed with the Uzumaki.

They had concocted a plan to destroy Konoha. Orochimaru played the Otokage and Naruto allied himself, publicly, with Oto. That way, due to the war with Konoha, the Empire and Orochimaru can destroy it.

"Now that he is here, the Emperor of the Western Empire." Everyone looked as a giant of a man in golden armor with an angry looking helmet walked in." excuse me Legate Lanius, but where is the Emperor?"

A deep, gruff, and yet soft voice spoke as though he were right next to you said," The Emperor's son has taken ill. He has decided to stay with him today, so I am acting as his voice today. He sends his apologies to the Kages and the Council members."

The head of the Arrancar clan, Harribel spoke up," It is alright. His duty to his family is important. We can let it slide."

And with that, the meeting began.

**AN: So what do you think? Is it better than last time? I put more things in there so that you could get an insight to Naruto's banishment. And no, Hinata will not be part of the Harem. She along with Konoha will be bashed. How was my choices for the Harem? I put some crossover characters in too, so nyah. Now my waffles call to me. Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oppa Gangnam Style! I just watched that for like the millionth time. It never gets old. Too bad there were no waffles.**

-Chapter 2-

Lanius was an old soldier. He had been a warrior who would attack 20 man squads by himself. The men that were his enemies feared him, and for good reason. His tribe however, were not as such. When Naruto had walked into their camp, his tribe had surrendered immediately, driving him to an inconsolable rage. In his rage, he managed to take down 75 of the shinobi of the tribe before being knocked out.

When he awoke, his face had been horribly scarred. That's when Naruto walked in. In the mans hands was a helmet forged to look like the God of War Mars and a sword called The Blade of the West. He had said that he healed him because he was strong. That he needed a strong man to lead his forces to unite the west.

Lanius accepted without hesitation, his only request was to kill all the members of his former home. Naruto said make it the men and leave the woman and children, and you've got a deal. Since then, Lanius had been Naruto's greatest general, advisor, and friend. Gaining the moniker 'The Monster of the West'.

Now, in his golden ages, he was doing his duty to the empire he helped forge.

"Now, we will open the floor to the clans for questions."

With that, the head of the Kahn Clan, Shao Kahn, stood," You have come here to participate in one of our most sacred tournaments. Do you know how it got started?"

"Please, enlighten us." The Tsuchikage said.

"The tournament is just a once a year thing. It pit's the greatest fighters in the entire empire against each other. Only the strong survive it. One person from each of your villages may enter. The same with us, each district will submit one fighter. These were the rules set down by our Emperor, and so they shall be upheld! The lot of you should feel honored to know that you are the first outsiders to participate, much less watch the entire thing."

Another clan head stood." My name is Tia Harribel. My question is, what do you expect to gain while here?"

The Raikage answered," Were hoping for an alliance. We wish to be allies so that in the future, we might become stronger together. We do not wish to be your enemies, as the others most likely do too. We however wish to, during the tournament, show our strength, as I can tell you respect that."

Lanius spoke up," You are correct. We do not like weakness. But, your definition of weakness might not be ours. Our strength comes from our unity. Our ability to rely on each other. I will inform the Emperor of your self appointed task."

The Tsuchikage stood next," We came here to see what the empire was like, and to see if you are a threat. We too do not wish for war, however we do not want you as allies."

The Mizukage stood, many of the men ogling her," The Mist is here to form an alliance like Kumo. We however wish this through a marriage to someone of the Empire."

The Kazekage, Gaara stood next," I came here to see if my friend Naruto Uzumaki was here. I have sorely missed him."

"And what, pray tell, will you do if we show you where Naruto is?" Questioned Lanius.

"I will embrace him in friendship like he did me all those years ago. I have missed him and his optimistic ways. My life seemed, empty, without him being my friend."

Silence pervaded the room as Lanius stared at Gaara, and Gaara at Lanius. Finally, Lanius spoke," After the meetinf, I will take you to him. Now, Mizukage, who are you \offering in the marriage?"

"A female swordswoman named Ameyuri Ringo. She is the most suitable of candidates."

"I will also ask you to bring your subordinate to the Imperial Palace tonight for the banquet with the Emperor."

Soon it was Tsunade's turn," I have come to have my strongest shinobi participate in the tournament. And to see if the Emperor will reconsider combining our lands into a larger empire. Maybe I can also take a look at his sick child."

Lanius nodded.

Orochimaru stood," I wish to see the Emperor and speak of combining our lands. My daughter, Tayuya, is one of his wives. I was hoping he would accept."

Lanius nodded again," Yes, he has spoken about this to me in the event you brought it up. He told me personally to inform you that he does accept."

With that done, the Kages were sent back to their rooms.

-Later that night, Banquet hall in the Imperial Palace-

Naruto was preparing for the banquet when his door opened and his daughter, Yachiru, ran in in a pink kimono." Daddy! Why do I have to wear this? Can't I wear my awesomely cool shirt?"

"No, Yachiru. You need to wear it. I hate it as much as you do, but I still wear it."

Soon, his wife, Fuu, came in, obviously pregnant. She leaned down and kissed him." Naruto, the guests have arrived. I told Jasper to take them to the dining room. Harribel and the others have gone to her fathers, Barragan's, estate for the duration of the month. Its just you, me, Koda, and Yachiru. Stark went with Harribel."

"Thank you for telling me. How is Koda?"

"He should be fine enough to make it through dinner."

"Ok then, lets go get him and have a nice dinner."

-With the Mizukage-

Ameyuri was not happy. Her kage had practically sold her off to the Emperor. Now here she was, wearing a purple kimono with socks and tabi, waiting in the didning room with her hair out of her usual style.

'_Kami, why? What did I do? Besides being a killer, what did I do?_'

So she sat there until the door at the end of the room opened and in came the Emperor, one of his wives, and his two children. Ameyuri looked at the children, the boy, Koda if she recalled, looked rather sick, but had spiky blackish hair and green eyes. He was wearing a small soldiers uniform made to fit him. It consisted of a green double sided buttoned jacket and green pants with black boots. He looked absolutely bored.

The girl was grinning and waving in a friendly manner, wearing a pink kimono. She sat by Ameyuri and smiled at her, she for some reason gave one back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Standing at the head of the table, mask secure over his head, Naruto addressed th gathered people," Thank you those of you from the east for being here. Thank you fighters for putting your bodies and lives on the line. I would now like each fighter to introduce themselves."

"Barrakka of the Imperial District."

"Chojuro of the Mist."

"Kirabi from Cloud."

"Kurotsuchi from Rock."

"Pakura from Sand."

"Sasuke Uchiha from the Leaf."

"Lanius of the Iron District."

"Thank you all for being here. I would now explain the origin of the tournament. In the beginning of the Empire, we had many people with grudges against each other. So, to fix this, I came up with a tournament. A way to let the people settle their problems. So I had each district, as there are twelve in the empire, send their greatest fighters to compete in a tournament. The people would watch and they would chose a side. The side that won, would get whatever was being argued about in their way."

The kages had to respect that. It was an effective way of settling problems.

"And now, time for the food!" With that, Naruto took his place at the head of the table, the kages and their fighters, along with Ameyuri to see her future husband, wathced with bated breath as he took his mask off. Tsunade gasped with shock and Sasuke snarled with anger.

"Yo, Granny. How ya been?"

**AN: Boom. Stop, in the name of the…. I don't know how this song goes. So heres a waffle * Shows a half eaten waffle* Fuck you!**

(Omake 1)

Sasuke stood before the man he would fight in the first round." Give up now loser, you can't win."

The figure just narrowed his eyes, and charged.

Sasuke was beginning to lose, he was taking so many hits! He was kicked into the air and viciously slammed into the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'M RICK JAME BITCH!"

(Omake 2)

Sasuke stood before the man he would fight in the first round." Give up now loser, you can't win."

The figure just narrowed his eyes, and charged.

Sasuke was beginning to lose, he was taking so many hits! He was kicked into the air and viciously slammed into the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I'm fucing Charlie Sheen bitch!"

With that, Charlie called on his warlock powers and tigers blood to summon cocaine, his mighty white sword, to smite the man who dared attack his home!

With a mighty yell, Charlie Sheen turned Sasuke into ash in the wind.

Yelling to the cheering crowd, Charlie Sheen shouted, I'M COMING FOR YOU RICK JAMES! WE WILL HAVE OUR BATTLE!"

And that's when _SHIT_. _GOT_. _**SERIOUS**_**.**


End file.
